Illegal Alchemists
by Scared Immortal
Summary: The Winter Alchemist embarks on a quest to find a way to use alchemy without a transmutation circle, and learns how. The Cardinal Alchemist wants to extract gold. The Nightshade Alchemist just wants to find out about her past. Is it possible that they will all break the three of the government's law concerning alchemy? Rated T for language.


**A/N: Set a few years after Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Mustang's a little OOC in this chapter, but hopefully everything will turn out alright.**

* * *

**_Amestris Daily:_**

Military Action;

**The newest State Alchemist: The Winter Alchemist**

According to recent reports, the Winter Alchemist is one of the many young State Alchemists to be recruited within the last year. The recruitment of under-aged military personnel has peaked to a record-high this year, making many to speculate the decisions of the Fuhrer and General Mustang. Experts believe that this 'country pride' was inspired by Edward Elric, known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. The Fullmetal Alchemist is the first child to become a State Alchemist; it would seem that others are starting to follow in his footsteps.

The Winter Alchemist is no exception. Although what type of alchemy she specializes in is unclear, high praise of her performances has spread throughout Amestris like a blizzard. Unfortunately, the military has restricted access to her personnel files, thus banning the media from uncovering more about this 'dog of the military'. She was last seen on a train to Central from East City.

What is the military hiding from us? Keep posted with the next article of "Military Action", where we keep you updated with the movements of the military.

* * *

"Stupid left-winged article." A black-haired girl threw the newspaper onto the General's desk, who was filling out paperwork. She was tall for her age, so most people would mistake her for being in her 20s. It was her eyes, her ice-blue eyes, that held _. _"General...aren't you going to do something about it?"

The general didn't even glance at the papers before snapping his white-gloved fingers. The article incinerated instantly, leaving behind traces of dust. The girl narrowed her eyes at the sight, noticing for the umpteenth that the ignition gloves bore no markings on them. He didn't have to use a transmutation circle...lucky bastard. Lucky General Bastard, as Edward Elric would put it. Did he even know how hard it was to draw perfect circles all the time? That was her goal: to find alchemy's shortcut, the greatest tricky-tricky trick of all tricks.

"General," she pressed, and then the legendary General Mustang put down his pen, his unwavering eyes still focused on his paperwork.

"Winter, you know it is not my place to infringe on the liberties of our citizens, and it would be a breach of rights if I lifted a finger against this foolish propaganda. So unless you are here on official business, I would suggest that you return to your own business. Besides, I've got a date tonight..." The Flame Alchemist picked up his pen and continued to work. Fuming, and not having anything else to say, the young alchemist stormed out of his office.

"New government. Mustang." The Winter Alchemist growled as she walked down a hallway of the facility. She might as well continue her research- but it was too bad the Elric brothers were out of the country. If there was anyone who she could get a few drops of information from, it would be them. She could ask General Mustang, but with his flame alchemy...she would rather find it out on her own.

"Winter!" a voice called, pulling the girl out of the trance of her thoughts. She looked up to see two fellow State Alchemists turning around a corner, running towards her. The first one to reach her was a brunette a few years younger than her, who tackled her into a hug. The second one, a blonde-haired boy around the same age as her, slowed down to a jog as he approached them.

"You don't have to be so formal, James." The older girl called out to the boy, while letting go of the girl's embrace. "Or do you want to be called the Cardinal Alchemist until the day you die?"

"Winter bugs you, Cardinal bugs me." James shrugged. "Equivalent exchange."

"I'll still call you Kat," the small girl promised, smiling. "But you'll have to guess my new name!"

"The Nightshade Alchemist...I still can't believe how you're so cheerful all the time." James growled bitterly. "Aren't you going to settle down and choose a name already? I thought you liked Amanda."

"I did but..." The Nightshade Alchemist clapped her hands together. "Ivy fits me better! It reflects my alchemical talents and is rather short and sweet. Nothing could be better!"

"Well yes, you use your technique like a loyal dog of the military. Nothing could be better. Isn't that what life is about?" James asked rhetorically.

"Exactly!" Ivy beamed at him, then kissed him on the cheek. "Well, look at the time. Later!" She skipped away, humming a merry melody. James looked like he'd been shot.

"Where...did you find that sociopath, again? Why is she even in the military?"

"Ivy is kidding, James." Kat sighed. "If she was really that evil, we'd be dead by now."

"Oh..." James frowned, but his face was still pale from shock. "Why did she kiss me, then?"

"A kiss, Cardinal?" Kat shook her finger disapprovingly. "That was a gesture of formality, found in some parts of Xing...or Creta...I forgot."

"Bookworm." James countered, although that didn't stop a slight blush from reaching his cheeks. "Anyways, I heard that a sighting was reported of one of the Elric Brothers on a train towards Dublith. The...younger one, I think." The Cardinal Alchemist pulled out two train tickets from his jacket-sleeve pocket. "I figured you might be interested. You'll have to transfer trains at-"

"East City." Kat interrupted. "I know." She reached forward to take the tickets, but James protectively withdrew the tickets and shook his head.

"Equivalent exchange. I need to head to that area anyways, so why don't we travel together?" He smiled devilishly.

_Sly little... _"Alright, whatever." Kat shrugged, taking the tickets from him.

"Later," he said, walking past her. Kat put the tickets in her pocket and continued on her way to the library.

* * *

**A/N: Read and weep. XD, just kiddin'. I'd appreciate any reviews, good or bad.  
**


End file.
